Egoísta
by Sad.Whisper
Summary: De esa escena perdida donde Leah le grita a Bella por lastimar a Jacob. Drabble de 650 palabras. T por el apaleo verbal.


**Esto podría tener spoilers del capítulo 17 del libro Amanecer.**

* * *

**Egoísta**

* * *

Se acerca al tal Edward, ignorando el aroma, como siempre. No que se haya vuelto más fácil con el tiempo.

- Jacob fue a dar una vuelta. Es… complicado. Leí los pensamientos del bebé, no quiere hacerle daño a Bella y-

Se interrumpe, viendo cómo de pronto, el cuerpo de la loba comienza a deformarse. Sabiendo lo que sucederá, se voltea, aguardando a que la chica se cubra y puedan seguir hablando.

Sin embargo, una vez vestida con una enorme playera que le llega hasta los muslos – después de todo, no es mala la idea de Jacob de llevar algo amarrado a la pata para no acabar en cueros en medio de la nada-, Leah pasa junto al vampiro sin pronunciar palabra, y aunque Edward es rápido y lee sus intenciones enseguida, ella es _implacable_.

Llega hasta el cuarto donde Bella descansa, el olor a sangre le repugna, pero puede aguantar, como siempre. La sanguijuela rubia no se encuentra, debe haber ido a buscar algo. No que le importe.

Bella la observa, tratando de disimular la interrogación en sus ojos de borrego.

- ¡Eres una egoísta, Bella Swan! - sin rodeos, sin anestesia. Así es Leah, y no pretende cambiar.

- Leah – una voz débil, dolida, sorprendida porque no está acostumbrada a que la traten como a una más del montón, apenas audible, que no produce en la aludida ningún atisbo de compasión-, no-

_¡Deja de negarlo!_, la interrumpe, alzando aún más la voz; porque sabe que el esposo sobreprotector no va a quedarse tranquilo mientras alguien (por fin) le habla a Bella como Leah lo está haciendo. Y le ladra, sin miramientos, sin ese estúpido miedo que aparentemente todos los hombres a su alrededor han adoptado, de romper a la chica en pedazos sólo por echarle en cara la realidad. Le grita: dice que quiere a Jake, que Jake le importa, pero durante todo este tiempo, no ha hecho otra cosa que pensar en sí misma! _¡En lo que tú quieres! _

- No voy a permitirte-

- ¡Lo peor de todo – de algún modo, consigue que sus palabras cubran las del chupasangre- es que eres tan hipócrita que lo niegas, y sigues lastimándolo a tu voluntad para sentirte bien contigo misma por tenerlo completamente a tus pies, porque lo único que el ha querido todo este tiempo es tu bienestar!

Bella toma la mano de Edward, con la vista nublada por las lágrimas. Respira agitadamente, como si estuvieran diciéndole lo más horrible que pueda decirse en todo el mundo.

Leah lee en la mirada de él un odio profundo, porque ella, Leah Clearwater, ha osado encarar a su esposa, a su Bella, y la ha lastimado. Y eso no tiene perdón. _Ja_.

Aprovecha de informarle que, por si no lo sabe, le ha roto a Jacob el corazón tantas veces como eso es posible, _y claro_, _ahora tienes el descaro de _exigirlo_ a tu lado, como si tuvieras derecho._

Que no es más que una egocéntrica con complejo de víctima, le echa la culpa a él - Jacob- por lo que se le ocurra, cuando la culpa es toda de ella por creer que es la única persona con sentimientos sobre la faz de la tierra.

Y que espera que lo que sea que resulte ser esa cosa – de un movimiento de cabeza, señala el estómago deformado de la chica- no sea_ tan asquerosamente egoísta como tú._

Se da la vuelta, oyendo la voz iracunda del vampiro, pero sin procesar las palabras. Poco le importa, a decir verdad, bastante tiene con su propia cólera. Se cruza con Rosalie en el camino, mas no la mira.

Entra en fase una vez en el patio, y se interna en el bosque. Ahora, sólo le queda esperar a que Jacob regrese.

En la casa Cullen, donde Bella solloza abrazada a su esposo, se escucha un aullido vigoroso desde lo profundo del boscaje.

**

* * *

**

Siempre me pregunté cómo fue esa escena del libro, cuando Leah hace lo que muchas queremos y le grita a Bella por lastimar a Jake - y no soy ninguna fan de Jacob Black, pero, Dios, la tipa se lo merecía.

**También me gustaría escribir o leer algún oneshot basado en la conversación de Jake y Charlie, cuando el primero le dice al segundo que es licántropo o algo así. Y se empieza a desnudar xD**

**Gracias por leer.**

**Fans de Bella, no es personal. Sólo libre expresión.**

**Nos vemos.**


End file.
